This invention is related to a case for storing a compact disc, more specifically it is a case which is opened by a sliding method.
Up to now, some cases for keeping compact discs have been designed so that the compact disc is inserted into the case and then covered with a outside cover which is kept separately. However, this type of compact disc case is very inconvenient for opening the case.
Prior cases for compact discs have had transverse pivots paralleled to their edges so that the cases lift open vertically. When a compact disc was to be withdrawn from these cases the case must be oriented horizontally, therefore it is inconvenient to use. In addition, when the opening is forced it's possible to damage the compact disc.